hhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Informer
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Vladimir Minsk - Leonid Kinskey Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * General Albert Burkhalter - Leon Askin * Fraulein Helga - Cynthia Lynn Guest Stars * Lieutenant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis * Sergeant Olsen - Stewart Moss * Wagner - Noam Pitlik * Oscar Schnitzer - Walter Janowitz * Sergeant Riley - Richard Sinatra Synopsis Lieutenant Andrew Carter, who has escaped from another prison camp, arrives at the camp, exchanging places with Sergeant Olsen. He is introduced to Colonel Robert Hogan, the camp's senior POW, who is also the leader of an anti-Nazi organization that specializes in sabotage and escapes. Carter is then introduced to the other members of the group, as well as shown how the organization is set-up. He is soon informed that he would be sent back to England at the first opportunity. After roll call, Colonel Hogan is called into the Kommandant's office and is quickly informed by Colonel Klink, who runs the camp, that a new prisoner was being brought into the camp and would eventually be placed in his barrack. It is soon discovered by the other prisoners that the new prisoner is in actuality a German spy named Wagner, sent to discover if the prisoners are planning any escapes. That piece of information would be used by the prisoners' to their own advantage as they decide to outwit the spy by giving him some disinformation. The prisoners put their disinformation plan into operation, convincing Wagner that they were planning an escape. But, when Wagner reappears with Klink and Burkhalter to foil the escape plan, they discover nothing, as all of the evident has been removed or masked by the prisoners, thus discrediting the German spy who is then taken away to be punished. While this was going on, Carter slips out of the camp, and joins up with an Underground group that would help him get back to England to rejoin his bomber group. Story Notes * This is the pilot episode of the series. * The episode was done in black and white. * The camp was referred to as Camp 13, not Stalag 13. * The year is set as 1942. This is the only time a year is actually mentioned in the series. * Kinchloe's uniform in the pilot is different from his series' uniform. * The tree tunnel entrance appeared for the first time. * The tunnels under the camp are shown for the first time. * The rising bed entrance from Barracks 2 into the tunnel appeared for the first time. * The coffee pot listening device appeared for the first time. * Carter started out as a Lieutenant. In his next appearence he is demoted to Sergeant. * Carter also does his first impersonation as Adolf Hitler. * Unlike he would be protrayed in the series, Klink is not shown as a buffoon, but as a stern officer. * Helga appears in the tunnels with the prisoners for one scene. This never occurs again after the series is picked up. * Burkhalter's rank in the episode is that of a Colonel. * This is Sergeant Minsk's only series appearance. Leonid Kinskey, who played Sergeant Minsk, stated that he was offered a regular part in the series after the pilot was sold, but that he turned it down, as he could not be associated with a series that portrayed Nazis in such a light way. * During the first episodes, the setting of Klink's office is in flux as the bulletin board behind him appears and disappears from episode to episode. For the pilot episode, there is a bulletin board. * Robert Butler, the director, specialized in directing TV show pilot episodes. Among the many, shows he directed the pilots/initial episodes of includes BEN CASEY, DR. KILDARE, REMINGTON STEELE, MOONLIGHTING, etc.--he also directed the first 'failed' pilot of STAR TREK, "The Cage". The fact that Feldman and Ruddy hired someone who was essentially a dramatic director to helm their pilot was perhaps an effort to keep things FAIRLY realistic in the beginning of the series. Quotes Wagner, screaming insanely in German, as he's being taken away by some prison guards: * Wagner: You've got to believe me!! Bloopers External links * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * TV.com Television stories Category:Season One